revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Pilot/Transcript
(A gunshot is heard but not over the festive fireworks exploding in the air and a man in a white suit falls over by the beach. We see someone shoot with the gun twice' and we move on to the engagement party, showing people dancing while a slideshow presentation show the happy couple.) EMILY THORNE: This is not a story about forgiveness.. ASHLEY DAVENPORT: Emily. I've been looking for you. Where's Daniel? EMILY: (wipes away sand from hand) Uh, he's walking the beach. We're having a thing. Ashley: Same thing or different thing? Emily: Same thing. But don't worry, he's right behind me. Ashley: It's my job to worry. Your job is to enjoy yourself. It's your engagement party. Can someone get me a 20 on Daniel Grayson? (walks away) (Nolan Ross waves at Emily from a nearby table.) RANDOM MAN: Hey, congrats, Emily. Emily: Thank you. (approaches Nolan) NOLAN ROSS: Nice night for it. Emily: Nice night for what, Nolan? Nolan: Celebrating. Emily: You shouldn't be here. Nolan: That makes two of us. LADY (off screen): Emily, where have you been hiding? LADY 2: Come on, let's see that ring, girl. Emily: Hi. (walks away as Nolan looks on conspicuously) LADY: How are you? (A man in a hoodie pulls away the fallen man on the beach. Scene shifts to two adolescents dancing.) DECLAN PORTER: I feel like a jackass in this tux. CHARLOTTE GRAYSON: Well, stop acting like one, and you'll stop feeling like one. Trust me. If your friends could see you now... Declan: ... I'd probably get jumped. Charlotte: Mm. (grabs drinks from a waiter) Hey, you really want out of that tux? (Charlotte pulls Declan away from the crowd by his tie. Meanwhile, we see Jack Porter, the man in the hoodie, pulling the man in the white tux behind some bushes. Then Declan and Charlotte come running towards the beach.) Charlotte: Come on, we'll run away together. Declan: You're slow. Charlotte: I'm going. I'm going. Declan: Little too much food lately. Charlotte: Come on. Declan: Maybe not. (Jack hears them coming and hides. He looks on in panic.) Declan: Where are we going? Charlotte: You ask too many questions. (The young couple begin taking their clothes off for a swim.) Charlotte: Show me what you got, bad boy. Here. Let me help you. Declan: I got it. I got it. (Jack puts his hood over his head as the couple run into the water. The scene then shifts back to the party where Victoria Grayson was just beginning to give her speech.) VICTORIA GRAYSON: Fire and ice... When we first sat down to discuss tonight's occasion, I was immediately taken with the idea of an evening inspired by primal bookends, fire and ice, beginnings and endings... and the love between a man and a woman. (She is responded to with applause and a smile from Emily Thorne who picks up her phone to call her absent fiancee. At the beach, Daniel Grayson's phone rings and Jack Porter sees Emily's name when he digs up the phone from the man's coat. The young couple just about to get in the water are alerted by the sound.) Declan: Yo. (walks towards the hooded man) Yo, 8 mile, private party here! Charlotte: That creep better not be taking pictures. Declan: (hands Charlotte his coat) Hey! You got a problem?! (Jack runs away as Declan walks towards the body, and Charlotte runs off.) Victoria: (walks down the stage and towards Emily who is still trying to contact Daniel) Tonight not only marks the final weekend of a remarkable summer in the Hamptons, it is also the celebration of my son Daniel's engagement to the lovely and beguiling Ms. Emily Thorne. (gestures towards Emily who puts down her phone as the audience applauds) And though we've only known her for a few short months, Emily already feels like the piece of the family puzzle we never even knew was missing. In a word, I approve. And as anyone can tell you, approval is not something I give away freely. (The crowd laughs. Victoria closes in on Emily and whispers.) Where the hell is my son? (Back at the beach, Charlotte is crouching on the sand and sees a gun on the ground. She picks it up from the sand and looks at the body Declan is approaching in sudden realization.) Declan: Charlotte. (shaking as he realizes it could be a dead body, and affirms it as he gets close enough) Oh, my God. (Charlotte runs off, screaming "Mom!" in tears.) Charlotte: Mom!! My brother... Somebody come here! (Part of the crowd goes down to the beach. Victoria continuously calls out to her son.) Victoria: Daniel! (sees Declan over a body) ''Get away from my son! ''(Declan backs away and we see a man in a white suit with bloody gun wounds on the back.) Daniel! Daniel, please! No! Daniel! (Scene shifts to Emily Thorne and Ashley Davenport still at the party tent along with some others. Then fade out to a house.) FIVE MONTHS EARLIER KATE REYNOLDS: I can't tell you what a rare opportunity you have here, Ms. Thorne. The current owners live in the city, of course, but they've been loyal hamptonites for years. Perhaps if Mr. Davis had been a bit more loyal to his wife, they wouldn't be renting out this season. (Emily picks up a photograph of the couple) Word has it, he dumped her for a girl half his age. Men. Emily: You mind if I look around a bit? Kate: That's what we're here for. (Emily Thorne walks out onto the porch and sees their father's double infinity symbol still etched into their porch baluster. Suddenly nostalgic, she looks out at the beach ramp and remembers herself as the young Amanda Clarke, running through the beach ramp and up onto their new summer house, bearing a bucketful of sand which she dumps onto the porch.) FLASHBACK Young Amanda (Emily): Dad? DAVID CLARKE: Hey, kiddo. You having fun exploring? Amanda: We really get to spend the whole summer here? David: And every summer after that. What do you think? Amanda: I think mom would've loved it. David: (kneels next to Amanda) Hey, you know how much I love you, Amanda? Amanda: Infinity? David: Well, infinity... (draws on the sand) times infinity. END OF FLASHBACK Kate: Ms. Thorne? Now you have to imagine, it's Memorial Day weekend, 75 and sunny, all those boys of summer wondering who the new girl is. And that's Grayson manor. You won't find a better address than this. Emily: I'll take it. Kate: Oh. Wonderful. I'll get the contract. (Emily begins unpacking and fixing up her temporary summer home. Ashley arrives bearing wine.) Ashley: Hello, hello. Emily: Ashley, hey. Ashley: Hey. Emily: What do you think? Ashley: Are you kidding? Look at this place. I want your life. Emily: You love your life. Ashley: Yeah, you're right. I just want your money. Emily: What's mine is yours. Should I get us some glasses? Ashley: I wish. It's for Victoria Grayson. Emily: Who? Ashley: You are hopeless. Victoria Grayson... reigning queen of the Hamptons. Not to mention, your new next door neighbor. Emily: Queen Victoria? Ashley: Mm. Believe me, she's earned the title. My boss has me handling the guest list for her Memorial Day party. Emily: Mm. Ashley: If I screw this up, I might as well move back to Croydon. Emily: Well, how much are the tickets? Ashley: 10,000 a pop. Emily: Count me in for one. Ashley: Are you sure? Emily: It's for a good cause, right? Ashley: Yeah, my career. Thank you. Emily: You want to get drunk on cheap Margaritas later? Ashley: With or without you. Emily: Good luck with her highness. Ashley: Bye. (We next see Queen Victoria on her balcony, noticing the Emily as the new renter of her friend's house.) CONRAD GRAYSON: (on the phone) Let's dump our long position on 5- and 10-year treasuries before the fed stops buying them up. And, uh, get us into some of those low-rated tech bonds. Thanks. Victoria: Looks like Lydia and Michael's new renter is settling in. Conrad: Lucky girl, scoring that property. Victoria: Pretty one, too, even from up here. Conrad: I guess that makes her doubly lucky. Victoria: I don't believe in luck. I thought you were taking the weekend off. Conrad: (closes laptop and takes spectacles off) There, I'm off. Hey. (kisses Victoria on the cheek just as their daughter arrives) Charlotte: Ew. Get a room, you guys. Conrad: Oh, I'm sorry, Charlie, I didn't see you sneaking in. Victoria: Didn't see you sneaking out last night, either, Charlotte. Charlotte: I went over to Tracey's. Told you I was going before you went to bed. Victoria: No, you didn't. Charlotte: Mom, you're too young and too pretty to be this senile. (Victoria responds with an approving smile and she walks off) Victoria: Remind me to buy her a cat bell. Conrad: Aw, let her have a little fun. She got straight A's this year. Victoria: No one's accusing her of being stupid. (At the pier, brothers Declan and Jack Porter are loading a boat with equipment.) JACK PORTER: Don't think I didn't see you eyeballing that case of beer, Dec. Declan: Our dad owns a bar, dumbass. I can get as much beer as I want. Jack: All right. Well, in that case, I'll just have to make sure dad double-checks the inventory while I'm gone. Declan: Uh-huh. Yeah, why don't you tell me another hundred times, huh? Jack: Did you already wash those garbage bins out back? Declan: Beats uploading this future shipwreck. (walks away as Nolan approaches) Nolan: Ahoy! Captain Porter. Jack: Welcome back, Nolan. What can I do for you? Nolan: Need a boat for the summer. This one will do. Jack: It's not for rent. Nolan: Who said anything about renting? How much you want for... "Amanda"? Jack: It's not for sale, either. I'm taking it down to Haiti next week. I thought you hated the ocean. Nolan: Well, I-I spent a lot of time and money working through that, amongst other things. So... I'm buying a boat. Jack: Right. Just not this one. Nolan: Amanda must be some special girl. Jack: Can I help you with something? Nolan: You don't like me much, do you? Jack: One more thing for you to work through, I guess. (Scene moves on to the Grayson family manor where the elite women of the Hamptons are having a meeting with tea.) Ashley: The response to your "in with the new" Memorial Day party has been overwhelming, Mrs. Grayson. The party is at 90% capacity... And the "regrets" web site's already collected nearly $50,000, for everything from domestic violence prevention to cancer awareness. Victoria: Some of these regrets wouldn't wipe their noses with $50,000, dear. If we're going to set a more generous tone for the summer, it's clear I'm going to have to do something fresh and provocative, so... I've decided to auction off a piece from my personal art collection. KARRIE THURGOOD: What a wild idea, Victoria. LYDIA DAVIS: Well, I don't care how good the cause is, if you put up the Van Gogh that Michael and I gave you, I'll kill myself. Victoria: The Van Gogh is off limits for sentimental reasons, please. Lydia: Okay. Victoria: Ashley, would you please add the new announcement to the web site, see if we can't drum up some more business? And, ladies, thanks again. Karrie: (eyeing Lydia who had just stood up to get more wine) Lydia... We were all so sorry to hear about you and Michael this winter. You were one of those couples everyone roots for. Lydia: I have no doubt. Victoria: (stands up to join friend and speaks quietly) How are you holding up? Lydia: Michael's threatening to put the beach house on the market if I don't release my claim on the West Side walk-up. It's bad enough, having some stranger renting it out, I can't bear the thought of losing it to one of the she-wolves. Victoria: Mm. Well, then don't let them see your weakness. It's the first thing they'll use against you. All right? Lydia: Thank you. (Meanwhile, Emily Thorne is walking towards the beach in a robe, deep in thought, reminscing her childhood spent their with her father.) FLASHBACK (A young Amanda is shrieking as she jumps up and down to avoid the cold waves.) David: Hey, you want to know a trick? Amanda: Yeah. David: You plant your feet in the sand and you stand still through the whole first wave. Amanda: Okay. David: Then the next wave's gonna feel warmer. Amanda: 'Kay. David: And then the one after that's gonna feel warmer still. Finally, you're barely gonna notice the cold at all. Are you ready? Amanda: Yeah. David: Here it comes. Amanda: Okay. (The two stand their ground, gripping each others hand, as the next wave splash against their feet and Amanda shrieks and laughs with happiness.) END OF FLASHBACK Lydia: (walks towards Emily, interrupting her thoughts) ''You must come from a family of polar bears. That water is ice cold. '''Emily': Only at first. After a while, you can't feel anything. Lydia: Sounds like my marriage. You must be the new renter. Emily: Emily Thorne. Word gets around fast. Lydia: Like lightning. I'm Lydia Davis. My husband and I own the house you're staying in. Emily: Oh. Oh, wow. It's so nice to meet you. I can't tell you how much I love it. Lydia: Me, too. Some good memories were made there. Emily: Well, hopefully I can make some of my own. Lydia: So long as we don't have to take it out of your damage deposit. Welcome to the Hamptons. (Lydia walks away as Emily takes her robe off and runs into the water for a swim. Later, Emily is at home, watching a video of her father's trial.) REPORTER: Federal prosecutors wrapped up their case for treason against disgraced hedge fund executive David Clarke. Taking the stand was Clarke's secretary, Lydia Davis, whose testimony supported the damning allegations made by Clarke's former boss, Conrad Grayson. Grayson's testimony detailed the scheme Clarke used to channel money to the terrorists responsible for the downing of Flight 197. All 246 Americans onboard that flight were killed. FLASHBACK Amanda: What do you like better, dad, sea glass or starfish? Dad? David: Starfish, definitely. Amanda: Here you go. David: Thank you. (answers the ringing phone) Victoria: (on the phone) David, it's Victoria. David: Hey, do you mind going and looking after Sammy for me? Amanda: Sure. (walks towards Sammy) Victoria: David, are you there? Amanda: (teases Sammy who seems to be barking for no apparent reason) What's the matter, Sammy? David: Hey, everything okay? Amanda: Whatcha doin'? (Then someone appears at their door and grabs their dog, Sammy.) Amanda: (screaming) Daddy!!! Ahh! David: Whoa, whoa, what's going on? FBI: Hands up so I can see 'em. David: What's going on? You're making a mistake, you're making a mistake! Amanda: Don't, don't! Daddy! Don't, no! (another FBI agent grabs her and lifts her off the ground, screaming and struggling) David: Get your hands off my daughter! Amanda! Let her go! Amanda! Amanda! END OF FLASHBACK Lydia: (in the video) David Clarke had everyone fooled, including me. I'm just glad I can help put that monster away. (Emily begins scanning through pictures of Lydia Davis and Conrad Grayson's private show of affair. Meanwhile, at the pier, Ashley is busy bustling around, planning for the Memorial Day event.) Ashley: No one is to approach the head table unless they're escorted by either myself or Mrs. Grayson. I cannot stress how important that seating chart is. Got it? EMPLOYEE: I got it. Ashley: Good. (approaches two men standing by) At 2:00, security will be delivering Mrs. Grayson's Manet to be set up for auction in the main cabin. Okay? SECURITY: (into his walkie-talkie) Jenkins. (The men nod and walk away as Ashley's phone rings. She takes out her phone and answers it.) Ashley: Ems, please don't kill me. Emily: Well, that depends. what am I not killing you for? Ashley: Standing you up this afternoon. I have a million-dollar art auction to deal with. (Emily spots Lydia Davis walk into South Fork Inn and snaps a photo of her with her phone.) Emily: Oh, there's no pressure there. You want me to pick up your dress for you? Ashley: Oh, you're a lifesaver. Emily: Oh, please, I'm sightseeing, you're working. I got you covered. Ashley: Thank you. Emily: Bye. (Emily looks at the photo she snapped of Lydia Davis and soon sees Conrad Grayson also entering the hotel. She grins and is approached by a waitress with a name badge that Emily conspicuously stares at.) BECKY: More tea? Emily: Please. (At the Grayson manor, Victoria applies make-up in their bathroom when her daughter walks in in a bikini.) Charlotte: Do you think I'm tan enough for my first day on the beach or do I need another spray? Victoria: What you need is another bathing suit. Charlotte: Compared to what the rest of my friends are wearing, this is practically a burka. Victoria: Unlike the rest of your friends, it's important to me that you don't end up on "page six" at one of Diddy's hot tub parties. Charlotte:'' (looks out the window at a sports car that drives through below them)'' Danny's home! (Daniel gets off his car and back into his home every summer as Charlotte runs down the stairs to greet him.) Charlotte: Ooh, Danny! Daniel: Ah. (laughing as she gives his sister a hug) How you doing? Charlotte: Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Daniel: I'm so glad to see you. (notices the things being carried out of the house) What's going on, a fire sale? Charlotte: Charity stunt. Victoria: (walks down the stairs) Welcome home, Daniel. Daniel: Hi, mom. Charlotte: I'm headed down to the beach. Daniel: Okay. Charlotte: Okay. (leaves) Daniel: She's growing up fast. Victoria: Oh, too fast. (walks down few more steps and hugs Daniel) You hungry? Daniel: You know, I'm a little wiped out. I think I'll just lay down for a bit. Victoria: Yeah, you look a little tired. Daniel: Well, studying will do that to a guy. Victoria: Mm. So will partying. Daniel: Mom, I just got here, give me a break. (walks up the stairs with Victoria) ''Where's dad, golfing? '''Victoria': Where else? Daniel: Yep. Where else? (Where else? Well, he is at South Fork Inn with his mistress, Victoria's very own best friend, Lydia Davis.) Conrad: (gets out from under the sheets, giggling with Lydia Davis) Now... It feels like summer. Champagne? Lydia: You have to ask? (Conrad kisses her with a groan then stands up. As he is putting on his hotel robes, he suddenly has chest pain and drops.) Lydia: Conrad? What's wrong? Are you okay? Conrad.. Oh, God. (Scene moves on to the Stowaway Tavern at Montauk. Jack Porter is behind the bar, teaching his barely listening brother how to work the credit card terminal.) Jack: All right, so the first thing you do is enter the code. Charlotte: (enters bar with two friends and catches Declan's attention) It's not exactly... Jack: Then you swipe the card. Girl1: Ooh. Jack: Then the amount. Girl1: Are we eating in here? Girl2: Uh, yeah. I'm afraid so. Jack: (hits Declan's distracted head with his pen) ''Dec. '''Declan': Yeah, yeah, I got it. Uh, card, swipe, amount, right? Jack: Code, swipe, amount. MELISSA: Jack, will you take care of the mean girls' table? It's too early in the season for me to start making enemies. Jack: Why should this year be any different? Melissa: Because you're sailing off to save the world, and this place can't afford bad press. Declan: Yeah, yeah, I, uh, I got it. Okay? (A man in a suit enters the tavern.) Jack: Hi. Help you? MAN: Um, are you the owner? Jack: Hopefully not for another 30 years or so. You're looking for my dad. (Declan calls his father who is serving tables behind him.) Declan: Some suit's looking for you. Jack': You are? ' DOUG REID: Um, Doug Reid with first federal. CARL PORTER: Oh, Mr. Reid. (approaches them) ''I'll take care of him, Jack. '''Hey, Mr. Reid. ''(shakes his hand) Carl Porter. ' '''Mr. Reid': Nice to meet you. Carl: Thanks for coming down. Why don't you follow me to my office? (Meanwhile, Declan is off to get the girls' order.) Girl2: I know you like him. Girl1: Here he comes. Declan: Ladies. Charlotte: We'll take three rum and diets. Declan: Uh, gonna need to see ID's. Charlotte: Um, we left our ID's at the beach, but we have plenty of money. Declan: Yeah, sorry, I'm not interested in your money. (stares charmingly at Charlotte) Charlotte: Are you interested in my phone number? Declan: (grins) (At South Fork Inn, Mr. Grayson is being loaded into an ambulance as Lydia Davis rushes along behind them.) STAFF: It looks like a stemi. We need to get him in quick. Lydia: What does that mean? Is he gonna be okay? Staff: Ma'am, I need you to step back, please. Lydia: Where are you taking him? Staff: Southfork hospital. Emily: (jogs toward the ambulance) Lydia. Lydia. Staff: Nice and easy, on my count. One, two... Emily: Emily Thorne. Staff: Three. Emily: My.. my God. Is this your husband? Do you need a ride to the hospital? Lydia: No, I don't. I... (Lydia takes one last look at Conrad and the staff bustling equipment around him before running off. Emily smiles, satisfied. Later, she is seen picking up Ashley's dress. On the way to her car, she notices Jack and Sammy.) Jack: Sammy. The whole point of fetch is to bring the stick back when I throw it. I really gotta explain this again? (Sammy barks and runs away, towards Emily.) Jack: Come here. FLASHBACK (A young Jack is running on the beach with a little Sammy.) Amanda: Come here, Sammy, I found a stick for you. (picks up the stick and Sammy bites on it) Jack: What's his name? Amanda: Sam. Jack: He sure likes sticks. Amanda: (throws stick into the water) Fetch it, Sammy. Jack: Nice throw. Amanda: Thanks. Jack: I'm Jack. Amanda: I'm Amanda. END OF FLASHBACK Jack: Come on, Sammy, pick up the stick. Where're you going? (Sammy wanders off and continues towards Emily) Jack: Get back here. What are you doing? (Sammy sits in front of Emily.) Jack: What are you doing? Sammy! (Sammy sits, a paw raised, as if waiting for recognition.) Emily: Sam? (Sammy jumps Emily who laughs as she hugs and pets Sammy.) Jack: (runs toward them) Sammy, Sammy! Get down! What's the matter with you? (kneels next to Sammy and pets him with Emily) I'm sorry, he's not normally this friendly. He's kind of an old grump, actually. Emily: Mm. Jack: Uh, he got mud on your dress. Emily: Oh, that's no big deal. Jack: There's an Earl and Emma's dry cleaners right around the corner. I'll walk you over. Emily: Oh, that's okay. Um, I got it. Thanks. Jack: Well, hey. Emily: Uh, tell Earl and Emma that you're a friend of Jack Porter's. My family owns the tavern down by the docks, the Stowaway. What's... what's your name? I'll... put you on the official comp list. Emily: You don't have to do that. Jack: Well, I'm not picking up the tab. Sammy is. He feels terrible, don't you? Emily: Thanks anyway. Jack: All righty, then. You have a great summer. (Jack and Sammy look on as Emily drives away. '' At the hospital, Victoria Grayson is rushing towards Conrad Grayson in apparent worry.) Conrad: Hey. Victoria: Oh, my God, Conrad. I thought I was going to find you dead. Conrad: I'm fine. Victoria: What happened? DOCTOR: Acute abdominal dyspepsia. The remorse of a guilty stomach. Victoria: Your staff made it sound as if he was having a heart attack. Doctor: Well, depending on the severity, the symptoms can be identical. As far as I can tell, your husband's as healthy as a thoroughbred. But I do suggest that he stay away from the South Fork Inn's spicy bisque for a while. Victoria: South Fork Inn? Conrad: Yeah. Victoria: I thought you went golfing. Conrad: Yeah, I did, earlier. Victoria: Southfork is a half-hour in the opposite direction. Conrad: I'm aware of that. Doctor: Excuse me. Conrad: Well, you know I just get in the way when you're planning one of your parties. I just thought I would go for a drive and stay out of your hair for a while. And I'm sorry that I scared you. Victoria: Don't do it again. ''(On to the fancy Memorial Party.) Ashley: Emily. Emily: Hey. Ashley: You look amazing. Emily: I look amazing? Look at you. Look at this party! Congratulations. Ashley: Well, it's too early for that. Haven't you seen "Titanic"? Emily: So, how well do you know these people? Ashley: Well enough to know who to keep away from and who to snuggle up to. Emily: Mm. Quick tutorial? Ashley: Okay. The girl in the orange Escada dress? Emily: Mm-hmm. Ashley: That's Mayor Bloomberg's niece. And the woman she's talking to, now this one is important... Megan Foster, shoe buyer for Barneys of New York. Emily: Ohh. (spots Daniel Grayson from afar) ''Gray suit boy is kinda cute. Ashley: That's Daniel Grayson, Victoria's tragically privileged spawn. Daniel wrapped his convertible around a tree last summer after one too many. Emily: Didn't hurt his face much. Ashley: Yeah, it didn't work out quite as well for the waitress he was shagging. His parents paid off everyone and their mother to keep him out of jail... And the plot thickens. Emily: Who's that? Nolan: ''(to a random woman walking past) You ever been on a private jet? I've got two. Ashley: Nolan Ross. Ashley: Former tech boom whiz kid and perennial pain in the ass. If you emptied the bank accounts of everyone at this party, it wouldn't add up to the interest his makes in a week. Nolan: (taking videos with his camera phone) There he is, old blue eyes. Conrad: Nolan! Ashley: And that is Queen Victoria. Nolan: Wow. Victoria: Hello, Nolan. Nolan: Hello, Victoria. Victoria: How are you? (Ashley and Emily continue to walk along on the other side of the room Victoria Grayson is in. For a moment, through a window, victoria and Emily's eyes meet.) Ashley: I think she spotted you. Emily: Good. Introduce us. (Ashley leads Emily into the lounge.) Man: Hey, how about that stock split, huh? What'd I tell you? Conrad: Turned out great. Karrie: Conrad. Conrad: Yeah? Karrie: We weren't sure we were going to see you this afternoon. Conrad: Huh? Karrie: Rumor had it that you, uh, really dodged a bullet yesterday. Conrad: Oh, well, I'm happy to report that the rumors of my demise are greatly exaggerated. Karrie: Oh. Well, I'm thrilled to hear it. I'll be sure to spread the word. Victoria: Oh, I'm sure you will (sees her friend accross the room talking to Malcolm and calls her over) Lydia! MALCOLM: (when Lydia does not respond to Victoria, he continues speaking) I just... Victoria: Karrie, you look like you could use another drink. (gestures to Conrad) ''Darling, would you please show her the way to the bar? Conrad: Sure. Victoria: Lydia. Where have you been hiding yourself? I left three messages for you. Ashley: Mrs. Grayson, forgive me for interrupting. I just wanted to introduce you to a dear friend of mine. Victoria Grayson, Emily Thorne. Emily: Hello, Mrs. Grayson. Victoria: Ah, Ms. Thorne. I was wondering who the late entry was on the guest roster. Ashley: Well, Emily's new to the Hamptons, but she really wanted to take part in your fund-raiser. Victoria: Oh. How do you two know each other? Ashley: We volunteered together at the met this winter. Mhm, apparently being a sustaining patron just wasn't enough for Emily. Emily: Mm, I try to give back as much as I can. Lydia, hi. Victoria: Oh, don't tell me you've taken up volunteering at the met as well. Lydia: Emily's renting my house for the summer. Victoria: Ah. Lydia: We met briefly on the beach. Emily: And then yesterday at the South Fork Inn. I hope your husband's feeling better. ''(Victoria stands in silence as realization dawns on her. Lydia avoids looking at her and Victoria smiles before walking away.) Victoria: Mm. Lydia: Victoria, wait. (Victoria turns around abruptly and Lydia stops following her. Both speechless, Victoria leaves and Lydia stands among the crowd nervously.) (Elsewhere, at the tavern by the docks, again.) Carl: Everyone, listen up, please. I just want to thank you all for helping the stowaway kick off the season right. (customers applaud) Someone: You're welcome! Someone: Yeah. Someone: You got it. Carl: Where were you people all winter? (customers laugh) Tomorrow my son Jack is setting sail for Haiti to pitch in with the red cross. Someone: Good luck, Jack! Carl: He wanted to go right after the quake, but I convinced him to stick around an extra year to help me out. Jack: Almost two, actually, but who's counting? Carl: Was it two? .. It was two. Crowd: Yeah. Good going, Jack. Carl: (raises bottle for a toast) To Jack! Crowd: (raises drinks) ''To Jack! Carl: (pulls Jack in for a hug) I'm gonna miss you, son. Jack: I'm gonna miss you, too. Mr. Reid: Mr. Porter, do you have a moment? Carl: Sure. Right this way. ''(Carl leads him into a separate room in the tavern, but Jack eavesdrops on the conversation.) Mr. Reid: The bank is not going to approve any further extensions. Carl: But business is back. All's I need is 30 more days. Mr. Reid: I am sorry. It's out of my hands. (Back at the Memorial Day party.) Malcolm: Here we go round again, Danny boy, summertime in the Hamptons. Daniel: Yep. Same people, same parties... Same everything. Conrad: Where do you want to discuss it? Malcolm: Yo, man. Want to bump it up a notch? (offers Daniel a shot of what looks like drugs) Emily: (spills drink on Daniel's coat) Oh, my God! Daniel: Aw. Emily: I'm so sorry. God, I'm such an idiot. Daniel: No, don't worry about it. It's, uh, probably the universe telling me I need a costume change. Uh... I'm Daniel. Emily: Emily. Daniel: How about I get you a dry Martini? Twice the alcohol, half the stain potential. Emily: Sure. I'm sorry. Daniel: No, no. It's okay. Now wait right here. (Mr. Reid was just leaving the tavern when Jack catches up to him.) Jack: How much does he owe? Mr. Reid: I'm sorry. That's between your dad and the bank. Jack: Come on. He's owned the place 30 years. How bad is it? Mr. Reid: The bank's gonna foreclose at the end of the month. The only way to stop it now is full payment on arrears. I am sorry. There's nothing I can do. (Mr. Reid leaves Jack to his thoughts as he sees the Amanda and remembers Nolan's offer to buy her. At the party, Victoria was just giving her speech.) Victoria: Good afternoon, everyone, and happy Memorial Day. I wanted the theme of today's party to signify a fresh start for all of us. As difficult as the last few years have been, they have been devastating on our charities. But now, as things are beginning to turn around, I'm looking forward to giving back, and I know that all of you are, too. So to start things off right, I'd like to announce the winner of the art auction, my dear friend... Lydia Davis... Someone: Oh! Congratulations! Victoria: Who won't be going home with the Manet this evening, but with the treasured Van Gogh that hangs in my living room. Karrie: But I thought the Van Gogh was a gift from Lydia and Michael. Victoria: (to a guard behind her) ''Have Ms. Davis escorted off the boat. Victoria: ''(addressing the crowd once again) And in related news, Lydia has asked me to announce that the beach house she shared with her husband is officially on the market. Guard: (whispers in Lydia's ear) Ms. Davis... (helps her out of her seat and escorts her as she walks away) Victoria: I'm afraid this will be her final weekend in the Hamptons. So call your realtors, ladies and gentlemen, because this one's going to go fast. And, Lydia... (Lydia pauses a while to look at Victoria) Wherever you end up, I hope that the Van Gogh is a constant reminder of the friendship we shared. (Emily looks at Victoria, who looks back at her, and she is reminded of the last time she had looked her in the eye as a child.) FLASHBACK David Clarke: Get your hands off my daughter! FBI: I want that kid outta here. Now! Give her to social services! Amanda: Daddy! David: Amanda! FBI: Settle down! David: Where are you taking her?! Amanda: No! Daddy! David: Amanda! No! (Amanda continues screaming as she looks back at the astonished faces of Conrad and Victoria Grayson who stand at their porch, watching the commotion that tore Amanda and her father apart.) END OF FLASHBACK Daniel: She's really something, isn't she? My mother. Emily: She sure is. Daniel: (raises his glass to Emily) ''To chance meetings. Emily: To an unforgettable summer. ''(toasts with Daniel) (Later, during the clean up and few people are left on the ship, including them, sitting comfortably at a table.) Daniel: How many Harvard men does it take to screw in a light bulb? Emily: I don't know. How many? Daniel: One, and the whole world just revolves around him. One more? Emily: Drink or joke? Daniel: Either. Both. Emily: Mm, neither. I am just buzzed enough to find that last joke funny. One more, and I might think that you meant it. But don't let me stop you. Daniel: Oh, no, no. I've had about all the club soda I can take. Emily: You don't drink? Daniel: Used to... Epically. Emily: Hmm. Daniel: I gotta admit, it's... it's nice meeting someone who never knew the old me. Emily: Yeah. I know the feeling. Daniel: (notices Emily's tattoo) ''Double infinity. Emily: Something like that. Daniel: That's a long time. Victoria: Daniel... Your father and I are leaving. Emily: Thank you for a lovely party, Mrs. Grayson. It was great meeting both of you. Victoria: Well, now that you've moved in next door, I suppose we'll be seeing a lot of you this summer. I'll expect you shortly, Daniel. ''(leaves with Conrad) Daniel: Don't let my mom rattle you. Intimidation is practically a sign of endearment with her. Emily: I'd hate to be on her bad side. Daniel: Yes, you would. Emily: I should go. Daniel: Uh, I'm headed your way. You need a ride? Emily: No, thanks. Maybe next time. Daniel: 'Til next time. (Conrad and Victoria are arguing as they run up the steps of ther mansion up to their room.) Conrad: You didn't have to exile her. What you did was cruel. Victoria: Oh, what I did was cruel? You could have had anyone, and you knew she was my closest friend. Conrad: It was never meant to be an affair. Victoria: Oh, it just happened? Are you physically incapable of taking responsibility for your actions? Conrad: There is a problem we seem to share. If you'll remember, I gave up everything once to prove how much I love you. I returned the favor. I helped you destroy a man. Conrad: Oh, no, no, no. That was your idea, not mine. You did what you did to save yourself as much as me. Victoria: A compromise I'm reminded of every day. Conrad: You got plenty in the bargain. (Nolan is watching his day's phone recordings, and is particularly watching one he got of Daniel and Malcolm.) Nolan: These guys really put the "suck" in seersucker. Malcolm: (in video) Want to bump it up a notch? What a waste of humanity. Emily: (in video) ''Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. God, I'm such an idiot. Daniel: ''(in video) No, don't worry about it. (Nolan takes a call.) Nolan: With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking? Jack: (on the other line of the phone) ''Hey. It's, uh... It's Jack Porter. Listen, if you still want to buy my boat, bring a check down to the docks first thing in the morning. Okay? Nolan: There's nothing I'd like to do more. Jack: All right, see you then. ''(Nolan then notices Emily on the video recording and he pauses, zooming in on her face. Then he recognizes her. He immediately goes to her beach house and waits for her to come home. When she enters, leaving the door open, Nolan comes in after her.) Nolan: Welcome home, Amanda. I nearly didn't recognize you today, but that's the whole point, isn't it? (Emily grabs him, kicks him in the groin and pins him to a post.) Emily: Do you know how easy it would be for me to crush your windpipe? Nolan: I don't think your father would approve.'' (Emily pushes against his throat even harder) Amanda! Your father trusted me.'' Emily: My father trusted everybody. (releases Nolan) What are you doing here, Nolan? Nolan: Don't worry, don't worry, your secret's safe. No one wants this imperious cadre of toxic phonies to eat it more than yours truly. So how can I be of service? Emily: You can't. You're not a part of this. Nolan: Yes, I am. Remember, I witnessed firsthand what these people did to your father. They're hard-core. Emily: I can handle them. And I have no problem taking you down, too, if you get in my way. Nolan: I-I don't want to get in your way. I want to help you. Emily: You can't help me, Nolan. Nolan: Suit yourself. But I can be just as powerful an enemy as any one of them. Just sayin'. Oh, you might be interested to know, I had a nice chat with Jack Porter tonight. Guess who's still carrying a torch for little Amanda Clarke. Emily: Amanda Clarke no longer exists. FLASHBACK (Newly turned 18 Amanda Clarke's door at the juvenile detention center is opened.) Guard: Clarke, Happy Birthday. You've been emancipated. (She leaves, carrying her few things, as her former fellow delinquents watch her walk out into her freedom. Outside, a car meets with her.) Nolan: (gets off the car, carrying the infinity box) Amanda Clarke. Amanda: Who are you? Nolan: Nolan Ross. Friend of your father's. You're not exactly the little angel he described. Amanda: My father hasn't seen me in ten years. Nolan: I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. He passed away... Six weeks ago. (gestures toward the infinity box sitting on the hood of the car) He wanted you to have something. Amanda: Whatever that is, I don't want it. Nolan: Oh, no, no, no, trust me. You definitely do. Amanda: My father was a murderer and a liar. So why would I trust you, huh? Nolan: 'Cause that's just what they want you to believe. Forget everything that you think you know, Amanda. Your dad was protecting you. Amanda: From what? Nolan: Open the box. Find out. (Amanda opens the box.) Nolan: Your father was the first person to believe in me. He invested in my company when no one else would. That key, it opens a lock box in Zurich. Now that you're 18, you're officially 49% owner of my company. Board meetings are every other Wednesday, but... You don't have to show up. I never do. (Amanda takes out a letter from the top of the pile of things in the box and reads it immediately.) David Clarke's letter: "My dear Amanda... If you're reading this, then two things have come to pass, I am finally able to provide you the life you were unjustly denied. And sadly, I won't be able to share that life with you. I hope these journals provide answers to the questions you've had all these years. I am not the man they say I am and I did not do the things they say I did. All I ask is that you promise to do the one thing that's been so hard for me to do... Forgive." END OF FLASHBACK (Back to the present day, Amanda is scanning the contents of the infinity box again, reading through a journal. She takes out a picture of Grayson Global that included her father. He takes out a red marker and crosses out Lydia Davis's face, marking her as a mission accomplished.) FLASHBACK (We are back at the South Fork Inn and we find out how well Emily had orchestrated her plan of revenge against Conrad and Lydia.) Conrad: (speaking to an employee bearing their food cart) Would you set it up by the windows, please? Lydia: (on the phone while on the balcony) You don't understand, I want the beach house. He hasn't even been out... Conrad: And I'd like some, uh, pepper in my bisque. (Actually, Emily is the employee in disguise, wearing a wig and Becky's name tag. While Conrad isn't looking, she puts whatever may have been responsible for Conrad's almost-heart attack into his soup.) END OF FLASHBACK (Emily is on the beach ramp, holding her father's watch that seemed to have been a gift from Victoria that read 'David "Until Forever" Victoria'. Victoria is also watching her from her room's balcony. She contacts her head of security.) FRANK STEVENS: Yes? Victoria: I want you to find out everything you can about a young woman named Emily Thorne. Frank: Emily Thorne? Victoria: That's right. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes